martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Zhou Fei
Description The red armored man’s name was Zhou Fei. He came from common mortal origins and was a disciple of Firebird Hall. However, during the qualification tournament for the Ancient Phoenix smelting trial, Zhou Fei won from all his rivals. As a Firebird Hall disciple, he defeated all the other rookie talents of Golden Crow Hall and Vermillion Bird Hall, and managed to obtain first place. He currently enjoyed a very great limelight. However, what made Zhou Fei uncomfortable was that he thought he would soar into prominence this time and become the focus of the entire Phoenix Cry Palace. He thought that he’d be the next man of the hour after Lin Ming. That the Elders would realize they were blind to talent and would descend to Firebird Hall to wring their hands and praise him. But reality was not what he expected. He only caused a great stir within Firebird Hall and Golden Crow Hall and the worship of many young disciples there. In the second highest ranking Vermillion Bird Hall, he attracted jealousy and exclusion, and many even insisted he had only been lucky. As for the highest level Phoenix Hall, everyone there ignored him, no one was concerned about him from the start! Compared to the limelight that Lin Ming had created, him winning first place in the qualifications tournament was like comparing a tiny wave in front of a vast sea. It was simply insignificant. Even when he saw disciples of Phoenix Hall and greeted them, none of them had heard of him. It was impossible for him to reconcile with this! He procured such a great achievement, so where was the honor and glory he deserved? As he thought this over, Zhou Fei could only come up with a single explanation. The disciple of Phoenix Hall always kept a mentality of being high above others from the start and simply looked down at everyone from the Firebird Hall, Golden Crow Hall, and Vermillion Bird Hall. They must think that all other disciples were nothing but grasshoppers and ants, and even someone who obtained first place would just be a slightly larger ant. This sort of contempt caused a fire to rage in Zhou Fei’s heart! Quotes * (As the red armored man spoke, his eyes flashed with a confident light) “A long way? Yes, that’s right, the road I want to walk down is indeed long. But that is only the road to becoming a Palace Master or Holy Lord. As for Lin Ming, I will surpass him sooner or later. When I entered the sect, I only managed to enter into the lowest level Firebird Hall, but that is only because of my background. I’m not like that Lin Ming. I don’t have to latch onto the thigh of a Vice Palace master and have her recommend me to directly enter Phoenix Hall. If I want to enter Phoenix Hall, I can only do so by crossing the ninth stage of Life Destruction. Even with everything against me, I was still able to rely on my status as a Firebird Hall disciple to obtain first place amongst the rookie disciples in the qualification tournament!”Chapter 989 – Fire Spirit Star Trivia * First place rookie disciples qualification tournament * Can enter the Phoenix Hall with his eight stage Life Destruction. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Race Category:Divine Realm Category:Ancient Phoenix Clan Category:Phoenix Cry Palace Category:Atlas World Category:Crimson Light World Category:Ancient Phoenix Smelting Trial